


Mari

by hnnnn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Rain, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnnn/pseuds/hnnnn
Summary: A short Story from Mari's point-of-view after Viktor and Yuuri come home from the Grand Prix





	Mari

Mari always liked the rain. It freed her from her outside chores until the sky had cleared up and when it finished everything was warm and smelt so earthy afterwards. What's not to love?

The day Yuuri announced his engagement to their family was a rainy day. Barely a trickle, but still rain.

Mari managed to steal Viktor when Yuuri's attention was directed to their mother's soft but firm demands to start looking for a wedding planner immediately.

Mari led the silver-haired man outside where the rain drizzled softly and smiled.

They sat underneath a sakura tree for the small amount of shelter it provided, Mari watched a raindrop carve its way through the tree branch, halting and then speeding up unpredictably until it finally reached the end of the branch and sat there waiting for another droplet to shove it towards the ground.

Viktor opened his mouth to say something but Mari just held up her hand.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her purple and white packet of slim cigarettes and a bright green lighter. Putting one carefully in between her lips she offered a cigarette to Viktor, who shook his head wordlessly.

She shrugged then pocketed the small package before lighting her cigarette and dragging the smoke in, before blowing it back out.

She laid back into the wet grass and sighed pleasantly as the blades tickled and cooled her heated skin.

“He used to steal my allowance money to buy your posters.” She flicked a piece of grass in his direction. “And magazines, _and_ dakimakuras, _and_ your chibi plushies.”

He looked like he was going to try and say something again but Mari shot him a hard glare, taking in another breath before exhaling slowly.

“It got to a point where I just bought them for him,” she paused to turn her head and look at Viktor, who was hugging his knees closely to his chest and watching her with rapt attention causing her to chuckle.

"If he was sad, I bought him a poster. If he was frustrated: iTunes gift card to buy the latest song you skated to.” She eyed the younger man carefully.

“My point is Viktor,” she stood up slowly, brushing non-existent dust from her pants.

He looked up at her with wide cerulean eyes. The same eyes she used to see at the store whenever she and Yuuri went out shopping. These eyes; however, were softer and less cold. More _here_ than the distant ones that used to cover her brother's room.

“Don't make me regret all that money I spent, I know it was well above 112000 yen and I'd hate for all that money to go to waste.” She took one last sip from her nicotine cocktail before dropping it in the damp grass and squashing it's light. She gave Viktor one last hard glare before turning around and walking back inside, leaving the man alone under the tree as she stepped inside and careful removed her shoes.

She looked out at Viktor one last time (he was smiling softly at the cigarette Mari had dropped and she briefly thought what the hell was she thinking giving him a sort of shovel talk? That man couldn't hurt a fly, let alone the love of his life.) then slid the door shut and joining in on her family's loud wedding obsessing.

Yuuri will be fine with Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for national sister day (August 6th) but then decided to post it now because---why not?


End file.
